Dennis/Dialogues
After the player falls into the attic. *Don't need any sisters. Maybe some- some girls that ain't blood. *You ain't old enough to be worryin' about it. *Grow some hair on your pecker, Timmy. Then, we can talk about girls. *W-we have... worser problems. *I hear somethin', I swear. *Everybody, just quiet the fuck down for a spell. *If we had a visitor... if we did, he could be our goat. *What in creation are you talkin' about? *We need a goat. *There's reason here. *To bear our guilt, our gender. A small piece of flesh between us and the blade. *You wanna give him to Gluskin? *That's the idea. We feed him a goat and leave him alone. *He's here! Inside the walls! *Kill him! *Rats in the walls! Kill the rats! *Hmm. Fish in a goddamn barrel. * Ha, ha! This idiot wants to die! *There's a leak...pissing down on us. Water takes everything apart... down on us. Up from the s-s-s-sewer, that puts us... water and time could drill a hole in anything. *You wanna shut him up? *More than anything. *Pa! *We have an interloper. *The lot of you may as well be a pile of welped possom. Tiny, pink, and deaf, and blind. *Go find yourself a possum titty! *You're cowards and idiots, all of you. *Shame in my loines. *Cry about it. *You hear things. *The hell I hear things. *How ain't you dead yet? *H-he just likes to hear himself t-t-t-talk. *I-I-I don't wanna get Gluskin's attention. He'll hurt us. *He'll hurt you. You'd make a pretty woman. *No sense in pullin' a mad dog's tail. *We have to give you to the thing below. *Me and my boys did good, didn't we? *Sorry, boy. We gotta make you an offering. *Oh, Gluskin's gonna have fun with you, boy. *A gift for the Groom. *Don't kill him. We need to give him to... oh, you fucking idiots. *W-w-walk s-s-softer. He c-can't know we're up here. *I don't wanna become... I can't. I've seen what he d-does. But the th-things he does... *Everybody quiet! *We find the goat and give him down. It's the only way. *He won't come up here. We keep giving him other poor fuckers to cut up and we're fine. *Shut your cocksucker, you miserable little shit! *The more you whine, the more attention you draw. *Gluskin's just a man, like any other. *We give him to the Groom! *There he is! What do you think? *Oh, he'll do. *For once, we agree! *He... he g-got away! The Groom'll have us! *Shut up! *We'll find a way around. We know this ground and we don't mind huntin'. *We-we lost him. *''You'' lost him, you useless fuck! *Shut up! Both of you! *The fuck did that slippery little shit go? *I don't know. *Ya'll with younger eyes. Keep 'em peeled. *We'll find him again. *This is our sandbox. *Fuck! Where'd he go?! *I just can't wait to watch the Groom skin his ass. *Here comes the bride. Here comes your bride, Mr. Gluskin. *We give him other flesh and he s-s-spares ours. *Fuckin' idiot. He delivered his own self to Gluskin's hell. Category:Dialogues